Me Against The World
by LucienSeraphim32
Summary: A modern Romeo and Juliet story. Yami is the orphaned only child of the Sennen fortune, but he's got a problem. His father's competition, Kaiba Corp's CEO Seto Kaiba and his cousin Marik Mouto are Yami's arch nemeses...and he's fallen in love with Marik's younger brother, Yugi. Can Yami overcome the obstacles in their way so Yami and Yugi can be together forever, or die trying?


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Me Against The World. Those rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Simple Plan…I'm just borrowing them for your viewing pleasure. **

**First fanfic I've written, so go easy on me, would ya? Awesome. Now go read.  
**

* * *

**Me Against The World**

So…do you remember reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet in your high school English Lit class? That no matter how many times we've read the story, they still forced us to read it, much to our irritation? Did you do the same thing I did and grumble and moan and bitch about how stupid it was to read the story again?

Yeah, well, I suppose now-a-days I can appreciate that so-called stupid story a little more.

All right, let's back this up a bit.

My name is Yami Sennen. I live in a small suburban town called Domino in the slightly larger city of Kyoto, Japan. I'm twenty-two years old, and, not to beat around the bush, I'm gay.

And by the time the night's through, I'll most likely be dead.

_We're not going to be just a part of their game,_

_We're not going to be just the victims. _

_They're taking our dreams and _

_They tear them apart, _

_Till everyone's the same. _

My "Romeo and Juliet" story begins in my junior year of high school when my class got an exchange student from Tokyo, and he was the most adorable little guy I'd ever seen. The odd thing is that he looked almost identical to me, save for a few minor differences about our body builds, our hair, and our eyes. He was a shy thing, and I was amazed that the boy had stayed conscious from all the blushing he did in his bashfulness.

His name is Yugi Mouto. A few months younger than me, Yugi was a mere five feet two inches tall, a very delicate and fragile looking body, and the face of an angel, eyes so wide and face a this side of chubby.

Innocence is its own subtle seduction, it would seem. Before then, I was straddling the line of being bisexual, and even preferred women as apposed to men, although it hadn't stopped me from looking.

Fast-forward a few months, I discover little Yugi being roughed up by a couple of senior jocks behind the cafeteria. I stepped in to stop the abuse, and then assisted Yugi in getting him to the infirmary to see to the cuts on his forehead and to get ice for his swollen cheek. The nurse wasn't in the infirmary when we arrived, so I stuck around and even tried to treat Yugi myself. As I held a frozen sponge to Yugi's cheek –yeah Domino High was so low budget that they couldn't even splurge for decent ice packs- he and I started to talk.

He told me a little about himself, that he grew up with his grandfather in Tokyo since he was a young boy, that he had an older brother and a wealthy cousin. I asked about his family members in particular and made an unsettling discovery.

Yugi was the little brother of Marik Mouto and the younger cousin to Seto Kaiba.

Jeez, the Fates had a wicked sense of humor. Here I am, making moves on the unsuspecting Yugi only to find out that he was immediately related to two of my worst enemies.

When it came time for me to give Yugi a little info about me, I wasn't completely cooperative. I wasn't sure how much Yugi knew about his family's hatred toward me and mine, but I didn't want this boy slip through my fingers just because his brother and cousin want me dead.

I suppose you're wondering, "Hey Yami, what makes you think they want to kill you?" Well, the answer to that is a bit long-winded.

I'll try to make this brief.

My father was the president and CEO of Sennen Enterprises, a large-scale, world renown gaming company that specialized mainly in video game design, I-tech work, and gaming equipment; my mother was the district supervisor of a huge chain of karaoke bars and arcades.

About two years prior to my meeting Yugi, my parents held a formal dinner as a fundraiser to the local orphanage. Apparently the orphanage was in line for foreclosure and all their children would be forced into the foster care system, which would not have been good for the children.

By midnight that night, my parents were killed and my home was burned to the ground. With very little money kept in a trust that I still couldn't touch until I was eighteen, I was forced out onto the street and left to die. I fought mercilessly for every breath I took, and before long, I pulled myself out of the gutter.

_I've got no where to go, _

_I've got nowhere to run._

_They love to watch me fall. _

_They think they know it all. _

Upon recovering, my first order of business, I hired some top-notch investigators to discover the truth about what had happened the night of the fundraiser, and all fingers pointed toward the Kaiba patriarch, Gozaburo, when all was said and done.

Filled with rage, grief, and a blind need for revenge, I had used every resource and wit I possessed and I forced Gozaburo into a state of madness that ended with him jumping out of a fifty-story window and splatter onto the street far below, just like an insect on a windshield.

After that, the Kaiba family, and the Moutos by default, have done everything that they could to see me dead. I moved around the country every few years, I changed addresses whenever I couldn't afford to move to a different city, I changed my name several times, and my appearance even more so.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster._

_It's what they always say._

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own._

_I've got to prove them wrong. _

_It's me against the world!_

So, I carefully treaded through telling Yugi my story, and not long after that, the nurse returned. I gave Yugi a wink, wished him well, and then left the infirmary to return to class.

Another few months went by, and I found myself speaking with Yugi more and more everyday, in spite of my better judgment. He and I became very close.

That brings me to about three months ago. Yugi had invited me to a party his cousin was hosting as an opening ceremony to a new card tournament that was about to start up. The party landed on Halloween, and it was a masquerade.

At this point, I was so in love with Yugi that I couldn't say no. Even though I knew that I was going to drop myself right into the laps of my enemies, I couldn't refuse his invitation. So as carefully as I could, I disguised myself so well that even Yugi had a hard time identifying me at first.

Yugi and I danced to several songs, we joked and laughed with each other, and we enjoyed a night full of…well, for lack of a better term, of romance.

It was the night that I took Yugi's virginity, and he stole my heart completely. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, but there was still the issue about Yugi's brother and cousin, and the fact that Yugi still has no idea about the truth of me.

_We're not going to change how we feel in our hearts_

_We're not going to let them control us. _

_We won't let the shove all their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them!_

People of Japan look down their noses at homosexuals, and yet even through all of their ridicule and distaste, it never once made me or Yugi change how we felt for each other. I wanted to take Yugi as far away from this world as I could and live with him for the rest of my days.

But two weeks ago, everything came crashing down around me.

Marik found out about Yugi and me. He and Seto cornered me at the pier of Domino Harbor. They had come intending to kill me. Marik had beaten me until I was helpless on the ground, and with his foot planted on my chest, pointed a .22 pistol barrel right between my eyes.

Until that point, I didn't fight back because I didn't want to hurt Yugi, but once I felt the chill of gunmetal prodding the space between my eyes, instinct took over. I gripped Marik's foot and twisted until I heard the sickening sound of his bones shattering and grinding together in his ankle. The pain forced Marik to his knees, and I grabbed the gun that was intended to kill me in my hand and I shot Marik in the temple.

Blood, brain, and bone matter splattered and sprayed out over the ground beneath my feet. I felt the heat of Marik's blood on my hands and face, the bone shards repelling off of my body like tiny pinpricks.

I hadn't meant to kill him; I stared in horror at the blood staining my hands as scenes of what had happened flashed through my mind. This was the same blood within Yugi's body, and IT WAS ON MY HANDS!

In my shock, I barely registered the agonized scream Seto loosed, and suddenly a solid form barreled into my side. Seto and I hit the ground, rolling for a bit before Seto straddled my waist and he began to pummel me. His fist connected with my face so many times that I lost count, and if I survived this I knew that my neck would hurt like a hell from whiplash from how many times my head snapped to the side.

I let him hit me. I felt lower than I ever could have imagined. I had just murdered my love's brother. No, it wasn't the first time I had killed someone, and it turned out that it hadn't been the last, but still it was the enormity of what I had done, the pain that this would inevitably cause Yugi, that made me feel like a guttersnipe.

Suddenly, Seto was dragged away from me. I looked up in surprise to find my best friend Joey Katsuya hauling Seto away from me. A brutal brawl broke out between the two men, resulting in the death of my best friend. I screamed in rage and attacked Seto. I was just about to finish Seto off when I heard the police sirens from a distance, coming closer.

I panicked and ran. And I didn't look back.

_I've got no place to go._

_I've got nowhere to run._

_They love to watch me fall._

_They think they know it all!_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster._

_That's what they always say._

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own. _

_I've gotta prove them wrong. _

_It's me against the world._

I remained in hiding for a few weeks, but I couldn't help but think about Yugi every moment of every day. By then, I figured that Seto had long since told him about the events that had occurred that afternoon on the pier, and he was likely to be devastated over it. I hated to wonder if he might hate me too for what I've done.

I couldn't continue wondering anymore, and I took a chance to go to the Kaiba mansion late in the night to find out first hand what Yugi is feeling. Even though I knew that this was a horrible mistake that could likely get me killed, I'd gladly die if I knew that Yugi still loved me even after all the things I've done.

Yugi was sitting up in bed when I peeked over the railing of the balcony leading to his room. I had used a lattice that was propped up against the wall of the mansion to climb up, and I was hanging by my forearms from the railing. Yugi looked pale, his eyes puffy and red from what I suspected was from him crying. I felt a pang in my heart at the truth that I had caused those tears.

As my arms trembled from the strain of holding my weight up, I continued to watch him.

He was sitting, curled into a ball with his arms wrapped around his knees and his chin propped up on his forearm as he stared off into nothingness.

I called for him, but I suppose he didn't hear me the first time because he gave no indication that he heard anything. Even if he hated me, I figured he'd still try to locate me if only to avenge his brother.

"Yugi. Psst…" I tried a little louder, and this time Yugi did look up. The look of profound relief on Yugi's face made my heart melt. At least he doesn't hate me. "Come to the window. My arms are going numb."

Yugi launched himself off of his bed and scrambled to open the glass double doors that led to the balcony.

"Down here," I whispered, and Yugi followed my voice.

When Yugi's magnificent amethyst eyes fell on me and brightened in pure, unadulterated joy, I pulled myself up onto the balcony and leaned against the railing before enfolding him in my arms. God, how I had missed holding him.

"Thank God you're all right. I was worried sick, Yami." Yugi admonished me, "Where have you been?"

I just grinned at him, "I've been around." Then I let my smile slip as I leveled Yugi with a solemn expression, "I…I don't know how I could apologize for what I've done. I've hidden so much from you…lied to you about who I was. And then I…I know it's stupid, but I'm so sorry."

To my utter shock and joy, Yugi's reply was to stand up on his tiptoes and kissed me softly on the lips. We shared in a long, passionate kiss that led to us falling into bed.

After we were finished, there sounded like a commotion happening throughout the mansion. I quickly got up and dressed, not needing anyone to see me with Yugi lest they harm Yugi because of me.

The door to Yugi's bedroom burst open and there stood my arch nemesis with the most murderous scowl on his face.

"You've got guts to invade my home, Sennen." Seto snarled as he lifted a pistol, aimed, and fired. I moved at the last second, and the bullet that was meant to strike my heart pierced high on my left shoulder. Gripping the wound with my other hand, I made a dash toward the balcony and vaulted over the railing and plunged toward the ground below about fifteen feet below.

I tucked and rolled when I hit the ground, scrambling out of the ball I made with my body and raced toward the gate. I could still hear the loud _zing_ of bullets being fired and Seto's irate voice barking orders to find and kill me. I wasn't much of a believer in a god, but I made a fervent prayer to whoever might be listening to keep Yugi safe no matter what happened to me.

I broke through an opening in the property hedge and kept on running as I could hear the pounding of pursuing. They were still quite a ways behind me, and so I took the advantage of the head start by weaving and diving into alleys, side streets, dirt roads, and no roads.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting,_

_So come on and take your shot. _

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say is gonna change us._

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to. _

_We'll never let you win!_

I climbed up a fire escape until I was on top of a high apartment building. Leaning against the giant swamp cooler up here, I tried to catch my breath while trying to decide what the hell I'm going to do now. There's close to fifty-odd people after me, and I have got to think of something if I ever have a chance to be with Yugi again.

"Where'd he go?" A could hear one man demand.

"Don't know. The little bastard's fast."

"Well find him. I want his head on my mantle before dawn." That voice was Seto's.

The men split up and scattered in different directions. I watched from high above, far out of sight from the streetlights and enveloped in darkness. Once the coast was clear, I quickly got down from the roof and I continued to run with no particular destination in mind. My shoulder was bleeding quite profusely by now, and I was becoming light-headed and nauseous.

I had to get rid of my tail and get some medical help. I barely even concerned myself that Seto may have reported my murder of his cousin, and for all I knew there was an APB out on my ass.

My escape came to an end when I suddenly found myself back at the pier of Domino Harbor yet again. And a case of déjà vu hit when a tall, lean silhouette walked out from the shadows. A shot rang out, and I felt the excruciating pain of the bullet ripping into my chest, just barely missing my heart by a few bare inches.

I can't remember falling to the ground, but I suddenly felt the cool pressure of concrete beneath me. My breathing labored, I stared up into frigid cobalt eyes and I kept eye contact as Seto Kaiba raised the gun in his hand and pointed it at me.

Just as everything turned black, I saw a figure throw itself in the path of the gun just before Seto was about to pull the trigger. A petite yet masculine figure with wildly spiked hair.

The next thing I remember, I woke up handcuffed to a hospital bed. Beside me, I saw Yugi laying his head on the edge of my bed pillowed in his arms, fast asleep. I could hardly believe my eyes. I was alive, although I felt as though a semi had run me over and then back up again just for good measure. Yugi was here, now, and I was alive.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster._

_That's what they always say. _

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own._

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down._

_We'll never fall in line,_

_I'll make it on my own. _

_It's me against the world!_

When Yugi opened his eyes to find that I was awake, the overwhelming joy that brightened his angelic features filled me with a warmth to combat the chill that had overcome me since the first bullet Seto fired tore through my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse. I wondered how long I had been out for my voice to sound so scratchy from misuse.

"Seto was about to shoot you again when I found you at the pier. I talked him into letting me call a doctor." Yugi explained.

"How?"

"Yami, I realize that the competition between your father's company and my uncle's had driven you and Seto to hatred, but I murder and violence is not an option when dealing with corporate competitors. You killed Uncle Gozaburo, but to be honest, that wasn't a terrible loss. I think the only reason that Marik and Seto had taken exception to it was the thought that you had been the one to kill him before either of them could."

"I suppose that you don't follow your family's line of thinking?" I asked half-teasing.

"Oh, I always knew who you are Yami. It doesn't matter to me what happened between your family and mine, I love you for who you are. I admit it was a great shock to hear that you killed my brother, but…I understand that it was in self-defense. And if I recall correctly, you lost much more than my family ever had. So if anything, you should be the one to hate me. My family took away your family, your home, your security, and your best friend because of some petty competition. I'm so sorry for the pain my family caused you, Yami." Yugi said his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

I was stunned. He had always known everything, and that I had lied to him. Even after all I've done to him, he's apologizing to _me_.

"I love you, Yugi." I whispered as I felt the sting of my own tears prickle at the corners of my eyes.

Yugi vaulted into my arms and I held him as he wept, for me, on my chest. Answering trails of tears fell down my face.

Here, holding Yugi in my arms, even though I'm most likely facing prison charges for my crimes, I knew that somehow we would be all right. There was no interference between us regarding our families, no more murderous animosity between the Sennens and Moutos/Kaiba families. The future seemed so clear to me, and I knew that no matter what happens now or how long it would take for me to be with Yugi again, I know that we will be together until the day one of us breathes our last breath. It's a future I very much look forward to making it reality.

* * *

**So...How'd I do? **

**Pre-approved by my baby girl, ShanaAlvarado29. Says, Yami seems a tad OOC, as does Seto, but all in all the fanfic is good.  
**


End file.
